FE4R: Ressurection
by Adamson93
Summary: The homicidal Paxton Fettel returns after twenty-two years to destroy the last essence of Alma Wade, the now 21 year old John Wade. Paxton Fettel has ressurected, and theres only one thing on his mind and that is to destroy. Contains graphic scenes that may cause distress, and unsuitable language .
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

22 Years after the events of F.E.A.R.3, the homicidal Paxton Fettel returns to destroy the last essence of Alma Wade, John Wade. The now 21 year old John Wade must now battle for survival as he begins to learn about the darkened past his family once had, who his mother was, and who he really is. This story will take you on a physiological journey as Paxton Fettel will confront his mother through haunting visual imagery, and John Wade looks to destroy the vicious Paxton Fettel.

**AN: **You're all probably wondering why I have decided to set the next installment of F.E.A.R so many years after it's predecessor. Well the reason is because I feel the story of Pointman is done and obviously Michael Becket met his demise so this meant a new protagonist would be needed, so I have introduced John Wade.** (The baby saw at the end of F.E.A.R 3). **This means I can give a great character introduction of what has happened to John Wade and who he is. This is a story about a man trying to find who he really is, and Paxton Fettel who will learn the true meaning of **FEAR.** The way I have done this is that Paxton Fettel will be haunted by visual imagery of his mother Alma Wade, who will haunt Paxton Fettel as he goes on his quest to destroy the last essence of her, John Wade. All characters will be explained clearly, and do not think I have forgot about Pointman because I have not, but you shall have to wait to see what I have in store.


	2. Interval 001: Ressurection

**Interval 001: Resurrection**

**Location: The Pointman's flat.**

**Time: 1:43am**

He was The Pointman, a former member of the US Army's First Encounter Assault Recon, F.E.A.R and a man who kept silent, but his eyes would tell you a thousand words. It had been twenty-two years since the new addition to the Wade family, and the last appearance that Pointman saw of his brother Paxton Fettel. After the events that happened all those years ago, Pointman raised the newly born child as his own, despite his designated mission to kill the child. Once he claimed the child in his possession, he went on to name him John Wade, an obvious remembrance of some-what to his mother Alma. Many years had passed; Pointman found himself having consistent nightmares reminiscing about the death of his brother. It had been the last time Pointman had seen him, but in his mind deep down he knew that Paxton could still return.

It had been another heavy night; he grabbed the half-empty whisky bottle which was placed on the kitchen side along with sleeping pill prescription box. Pointman looked that he was suffering from deep depression, and his nightmares were causing himself lack of sleep. The only time Pointman could find peace was when he was severely intoxicated and found himself passing out, waking up in the morning feeling more shit than he did the night before. He hesitantly but slowly opened the pills and poured a few of them onto the table. He stood there for a few minutes, staring down at the pills that were scattered across the table. He grabbed the half-empty whisky bottle, and grabbed the prescription pills and swallowed each of pills followed by finishing off the whisky bottle. A few minutes later, the sleeping pills were kicking in and his eyes started to become groggy. It was just another ordinary night for Pointman, with an evening of prescription pills and alcohol with a severe hangover in the morning.

It wasn't always like this. For years he lived a content life raising John, but it was not until the untimely death of Jin-Sun Kwon that caused Pointman to go down the road of depression. The obsession that Paxton had returned and was the man responsible for murdering Jin even caused him to have hallucinations. He had no idea what was real, what was not. Sometimes he would look in the mirror and find a reflection of his brother looking back at him. His life was slowly deteriorating; a man that had so much potential was nothing but a complete shell of his former self. His hair was severely thinning with countless strands of dark grey, with haunting dark circles under his eyes which showed lack of sleep. He sat down on the couch, and closed his eyes for a mere few seconds. He could hear a disturbing whisper, as if it was someone standing right next to him. He refused to open his eyes and kept them closed, just encase the hallucinations started happening again.

"_Brother, I know you can hear me"_ the eerie whisper echoed. Pointman knew exactly who he was, but he refused to believe the whispers were real. He always blamed it on the fact he was either too intoxicated or it was some really fucked up side effect from the prescription pills. He could feel a presence standing right in front of him, he could feel that chill sensation when you feel like someone is watching or standing behind you.

"_Brother, I know you haven't forgotten about me"_ the whisper echoed again. _"I can sense your fear, I can hear your thoughts and feel your emotions and it makes me so much stronger brother"._ Pointman remained silent continuing to keep his eyes closed and block out the whispers and hope that they would disappear. The whispers were getting louder and aggressive which led Pointman to believe that the events that were happening were not all in his head. He opened his eyes from the darkness and looked in front of him to see Paxton standing a mere few inches away, with the same sadistic and disturbing smile when the two last encountered.

"_Do you remember me? I'm sure you do"_ Paxton calmly said raising a slight smile. "_It's been a long time, don't think I have forgotten what you did to me brother"._ Paxton aggressively said walking over towards Pointman who was slowly beginning to lose consciousness. The lights in each section of the flat began to flicker repeatedly until they all quickly burned out. The whole place was covered in sheer darkness, and the atmosphere of the place was so deafening that it was almost haunting. He sat there quietly with thousands of thoughts running through his mind. The hallucinations and whispers seemed as if they were over and that the whole scenario was just all in his troubled mind. As minutes past, the chill sensation happened again with the room starting to vigorously shake.

The lights came back on with Paxton standing once again in front of Pointman. Paxton walked over towards him, and kneeled down just in front of the couch to reach Pointmans eye level.

"_Look at what you did to me brother_" Paxton said pointing to the gunshot wound. "_You killed your own brother"._ Paxton looked into the eyes of not only his brother but a young boy whom were both very close as children while at Armacham Technology Corporation. For the first time it looked as if Paxton actually had a slight bit of remorse for him, an emotion Paxton never thought he would feel again.

"_We must end our bloodline brother, me and you together we can become the true God among men." _Pointman looked down at the floor refusing to look into the eyes of his brother. He too deep down cared deeply for his brother and had regretted killing him all those years ago. Paxton could sense his brother's guilt, and that's what kept him still slightly care for him. Paxton had always wanted this, for him and Pointman to finally be a family, well it was his only family. It was no secret that he had despised his mother and hated the fact that the bloodline was going to continue.

"_This is how it always should have been brother, me and you_". Paxton raised himself up from his knees, raising the palm of his right hand to Pointman. There was no response; still his brother remained silent looking dead straight into his lap. This was aggravating Paxton, although he wished not to he knew that if his brother was not going to help him, he would try to stop him killing the third son.

The tone of Paxton's voice increased, showing slight aggravation to the fact that his brother would not join him. "_This is your last chance to become what we were truly meant to be. The reason I can still live, the reason why I cannot die is because there is something inside of you that keeps onto my memory. Whether you like to admit it or not, we are brothers and always will be."_

Pointman raised a slight smile, something that he had not done in a long time. He finally realised the only way he could be truly free from Paxton was to finally say goodbye. Paxton although resistant knew what needed to be done and that was reluctantly posses his brother. Paxton wondered what was going through his brother's mind, whether or not there was a soul still left inside the man who remained in silence. He raised a sadistic smirk once again and looked into the eyes of his brother one final time.

"_It never had to end like this brother"._

Paxton raised the chin of Pointman and looked deep into his eyes. The possession had begun as Pointman tried to resist Paxton trying to overtake his body. He could feel himself losing control, feeling all of Paxton's thoughts and seeing all of his memories. He placed his right hand into his pocket, still desperately trying to resist the possession. He pulled the object out of his pocket which appeared to be a hand held gun. The model was an M1911 Pistol, known for its fierce recoil and its popularity in the Vietnam War. He raised the gun to the right-side temple of his head. He could feel Paxton overwhelming his body and could sense the full transformation was only mere seconds away. Pointman finally wanted peace; a man who started with so much potential would end his life as a broken down man with nothing left. He closed his eyes and without hesitation he pulled down the trigger with the bullet piercing through his skull. His body collapsed straight down onto the couch with a river of blood trailing from the left-side of his skull. It was a disturbing end to the life of Pointman who destroyed his own life in request for freedom from the guild that he had suffered for many years.

**AN: I hope you personally all enjoyed it. I know that the death of Pointman obviously was something risky seeing as he is the main protagonist of the video games but I thought it was the best decision in terms of moving forward with my story. I hope you look forward into seeing more, because I have a lot more ideas I would like to explore. Kind regards.**


	3. Interval 002: Dark Echo

His body turned cold, and his pulse had stopped beating. The dark red blood had splattered against the white-painted wall behind, with a river streaming down from his skull onto the carpet floor. Although dead, Pointman's eyes still remained open. The ghostly presence of Paxton looked into the eyes of his brother with a look of disappointment. It was clear why Paxton was disappointed. He wanted to be powerful and have his brother by his side. With his brother dead, there was only one person remaining from the Wade bloodline and that was John Wade. He was the third child that was born from Alma twenty-two years ago. He turned his attention back to Pointman deceased body, and placed his two fingers onto each eyelid of Pointman slowly closing them.

"_We could have been so powerful brother." _Paxton quietly whispered before his ghostly presence disappeared from existence.

**3 Weeks Later**

**Location: Fairport**

**Interval 02: Dark Echo**

**Time: 11:30pm**

Fairport once upon a time decades ago could have been described a large, beautiful and extremely popular city but how things have changed. After the explosion and years passed, Fairport turned into a decayed city described by many as a ghost town. The F.E.A.R organization was coming up to its twenty year war with Genevieve Aristide known to many as the bitch. After her year disappearance she re-emerged to rebuild the Armacham Technology Corporation, creating herself an even stronger empire than before. Aristide had advanced her technology to something unimaginable creating advanced Replica Soldiers which were stronger than before. It was up to the FEAR squad consisting of Lieutenant Keane, thirty-six years old and the leader of the F.E.A.R organization was known to his members as a ruthless mercenary who would do anything to protect his team. He had a scar above his right eye and a tattoo of a Celtic cross on his left shoulder. His accent was very dominant and of Irish descent hence the symbolism of the cross from his Irish heritage. Lieutenant Keane mission was to infiltrate ATC and either capture or eliminate Genevieve. Lieutenant Keane arrived to the UH-60 Blackhawk Helicopter which would directly land them into the centre of Fairport. His squad consisted of Sgt Echo also known as John Wade who was a twenty-one year old male and had been a part of the F.E.A.R organisation for around six months. It was unknown why he was known as Echo, it might have just been a name given to him by the rest of the squad. The other members of the squad included Michael Downs, a twenty-eight year old male weapons specialist who arrived to the FEAR organization four years ago. Damien Ryfire, a nineteen year old African-American male and the youngest on the squad who entered FEAR at eighteen when his parents were captured and taken to ATC. Kim Becket, the youngest sister to Michael Becket whom was apart of Dark Signal in the operation known as Project Origin. She joined FEAR; while her brother went on to join Delta Force. During the explosion of Auburn District and the Origin Facility she lost contact to her brother. She vowed that she would find the fate of her brother regardless of what measures it would take to find out the truth. Admittedly deep down although she refused to believe it she knew that after over two decades of his disappearance and not a single trace of him had been found, it would have been highly unlikely that he was still alive. But she refused to give up hope and wanted to find out the truth that happened to her older brother.

"Alright now listen up squad, our mission is to infiltrate the Armacham Technology Corporation and capture or eliminate Genevieve Aristide" Lieutenant Keane said showing a picture of Aristide and an image of the Armacham Corporation. "She has turned this city into the shit hole it is now, so the plan is that we land into the middle-centre of Fairport and than take the underground route which will lead us straight to Armacham".

Becket raised a slight smile on her face equipping together her G2A2 Assault Rifle. She looked on at the rest of the squad members and turned her attention to John who sat their quiet equipping together his assault rifle and his armour.

"You ok Echo?" asked Becket

John looked up towards Becket turning his attention towards her and nodded. Although he said he was fine in reality he wasn't. He was still trying to get over the death of his older brother who had committed suicide three weeks ago. When John was growing up, Pointman trained John into being a superior soldier and is one of the main reasons why he outclassed many other students to earn a place on the FEAR squad. John had felt guilt when he heard the death of his brother because he felt he did not do enough and that he could have done something to prevent his death. John turned his head to the side and saw Lieutenant Keane was signalling for the pilot to deploy them to Fairport.

**Location: Fairport**

**Time: 12:10pm**

The helicopter landed on the mid-street of the deserted Fairport. There were no Replica Soldiers in sight and the place was so quiet that it was almost haunting and exactly like how people described, a ghost town. Lieutenant Keane was the first to depart from the helicopter, with the squad following just behind him. Just down the road there would be a sewer which would create a underground passage which would lead them to Armacham. John stayed at the back of the squad keeping his guard and looking out for any enemy interference. While walking down the road he kept feeling a cold presence feeling like someone was watching or following him.

"_Death awaits you"_ the whisper said in John's ear. Upon hearing the whisper he quickly turned around to the end of the road in the distance witnessing a young girl wearing a red dress with a disturbing mask-like face and long black hair. He closed his eyes and counted to three seconds before opening them again to see that the young girl had disappeared. He was unsure what just happened but thought that due to his lack of the sleep for the past few weeks, his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"_Is everything ok Echo?"_ Ryfire asked John who was aiming his gun towards the direction of the empty road.

"_Yeah, just thought I saw something"_ he replied quietly unsure on what he had just witnessed.

The FEAR squad proceeded down the longsome and lonely road with the chilling sensation that not everything was what it seemed. The town seemed to empty, and there was no sighting of any paranormal activity by any of the squad except for John who decided to remain quiet about the strange young girl he just saw.

"_It's too quiet_" stated Downs who felt uncomfortable with the quietness of the city.

"_Just keep moving"_ ordered Lieutenant Keane.

The squad came to the end of the road which seemed to be a dead-end. Some of the buildings which were heavily damaged were blocking the road in which they wished to continue. Lieutenant Keane ordered the team to take a back-route way round into one of the near-by houses. The squad entered the house carefully looking for any Replica Soldiers or paranormal entities which may be near-by.

"What a shithole" Ryfire said chucking to himself upon entering the house.

John could hear the whisper again "_You deserve to die" _which kept repeating in John's ear.

"_Can anyone else hear that?"_ asked John

"_Hear what?"_ replied Becket.

"_These whispers, I keep hearing them!"_

"_It's probably just your nerves kicking in Echo, pay no attention to it"_ replied Lieutenant Keane.

John proceeded to ignore it but he knew that it wasn't his nerves. He wondered whether he was going insane as he was hearing and seeing things that no one else could. It seemed the deeper he was venturing into Fairport, the worse the whispers and hallucinations were getting. As he was walking down the hallway of the house, he seemed to have entered a different phase with his squad disappearing as the long hallway become a path down to a lone-some park which was covered mostly by mist and a green bushy tree which was next to the swing. For a moment John panicked and was unsure of what was happening, but he still proceeded to walk towards the park seeing the same young-girl sitting on the swing. As he approached closer to the girl, he could hear crying and screaming surrounding him. The screaming brought John out of the hallucination phase to find he was standing in the hallway with the squad members looking at him.

"_Are you ok Echo, you don't seem right"_ asked Lieutenant Keane.

"_Didn't any of you experience that?"_ replied John with a confused look on his face.

"_Experience what?"_ Downs asked interrupting Lieutenant Keane.

"_I felt like I was somewhere else. There was a park and a young girl in a red dress who was sitting on one of the swings. I went to approach her and as I got closer I began to hear crying, and that's when I heard a scream and I don't know what happened after that"_

"_It's probably just a hallucination or something"_ Ryfire said

John nodded. "_It could have been but it felt so real like I was actually there"._

"_You good enough to continue Echo?"_ asked Lieutenant Keane.

John nodded and proceeded to make his way towards the sewer with the FEAR squad. He had no idea what was happening to him and why but he knew that whatever was happening it was for a reason leaving him wanting to find answers as he proceeded to Armacham.

**AN: This was mainly just a chapter to help you know who the characters are but I will be building on better character development as the story continues. There many unanswered questions which may leave you confused but please know I will try my best to answer them in future chapters. Future chapters will be much more longer which means it may take a while for me to make each one. I want to make sure I create a story which leaves you anticipating more and so far hope you are enjoying it.**


End file.
